singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Terezi Pyrope (CR AU)
Terezi Pyrope is a blind troll girl from Alternia (or more recently the Veil). She arrived in-game on 8/17/2011 and currently lives in the ~*~secret troll hive~*~ at Karkat's insistence. age: almost 7 sweeps old (roughly, 15 years) origins: Homestuck, imported from A_Facility app link: 'here '''hmd: 'here '''played by: '''Michi '''contact: '''yumesukidesho (AIM) Setting Crazy grey aliens play a reality-warping version of the Sims. If you don't know the setting, it's broken down better over here. If you do? Then feel free to skip the link and move on! Facility There is a space station called Alpha Omega, financed and run by an unknown group of individuals called the Consortium. Subjects are brought to this space station by unknown means to participate in experimental procedures. The purpose of these procedures are also unknown to the inhabitants, but many speculate that they may be designed to break the subjects being experimented on. Subjects arrive with collars fitted around their necks, any existing powers limited, and no recollection of how they got there. The experiments are overseen by an AI by the name of Val, after the previous group of anonymous doctors was killed for their lack of efficiency and results. Val shows a decent amount of interest in the subjects and while she performs her duties to the Consortium's satisfaction, she also entertains her own side-analysis of the subjects. Sometimes she strikes up conversations with them, most of which are for her own benefit of figuring out how the subjects think. On several occasions, subjects have positively interacted with their warden, and there have been implications made that she is not especially loyal to the Consortium. She does not fear them like the Doctors did. There are two main locations available to the subjects at any point in time, 'affectionately' referred to as Facility 1 (or 2) and Facility 3. '''F1/F2: This is the typical location for the subjects. It consists of forty suites split between two floors. Each suite contains four rooms which can house either one or two people. There is a recreational room for activities, a biodome with trees and a fake sky, and two cafeterias (one for each floor). The rooms are all decorated with white walls, tile floor, and brushed metal furnishings. There are vending machines that dispense unappetizing food bars and water bottles. While most of the things in this location are destructible, the outside walls around it are not. In this location, subjects are limited to half of their power. Facility 2 is a recreation of Facility 1, but the decorations are more pleasant and the activities are more varied. Subjects have noted that this location is only used when the experiment is unsuitable for a select group of people. F3: This location is a structural mystery to most of the population. It consists of a large (on the scale of miles) enclosure designed to look like a carbon copy of some other location. Every detail is fabricated so that even a previous resident of the location wouldn't be able to tell that it was fake. Subjects are given back both their weapons and their powers for the duration of the 'trip' and allowed to roam. Generally, the trips last for three weeks with the level of danger and trauma increasing over the duration of the trip. The Experiments: Experiments begin Sunday morning and conclude Saturday night. The period between experiments has been termed 'Reset', and at that point time is stopped for the subjects. All existence of the previous experiment is wiped away, and the new experiment is set into place. If the subjects are currently residing in F1, any damage located outside of the bedrooms is repaired. For the subjects, this seems to happen in the blink of an eye. Death is a common theme, sometimes caused by the other residents, but usually caused by the experiment itself. When a subject dies, the body disappears after several minutes. After about a week or so, the subject then reappears with varying degrees of previous injuries, depending on how thorough the interns were feeling while stitching them up. The subject remembers nothing of the procedure from the moment of death until the moment of re-arrival back in the facility. They experience a week of 'rez-sickness' where the collar is gold and powers are limited completely while the subject recovers, then everything returns to normal. Subjects have also been know to disappear from the facility for a short amount of time for seemingly no reason at all. The subjects are aware that when this happens, the absent person have been removed for more personalized experimentation. Sometimes the subject is returned, sometimes he isn't. When subjects have run out of usefulness, they are terminated from the program. As far as the subjects know, this involves pulling them from the facility and incinerating the body. The ashes are then spread over the grass in the biodome, and the room number of the subject is added to the termination list. Personality If you had to use one word to describe Terezi Pyrope, that word would be 'justice'. Being the troll associated with Libra, Terezi has a strong sense of right and wrong. She believes in protecting the innocent and in persecuting the guilty, which has led her to take up the future career of being a Legislacerator. There is very little grey area in her world view. In most cases, Terezi will either consider a person responsible for their crimes and therefore worthy of prosecution (meaning death), or they are an innocent bystander and allowed to live. These views set her apart from most other blue-blooded trolls in that Terezi is not quite as keen on oppressing those lower than her in the caste system. In fact, when it comes to the hemospectrum, she pretty much throws the whole thing out the window. For her, actions merit a person status, rather than blood color; and her relationships with the other trolls vary widely across the range of the hemospectrum. She is good friends with both high and low bloods, and there are quite a few higher-blooded trolls for whom she shows distaste and even open scorn. However, despite the strictness that she attempts to hold herself to, Terezi is a compassionate person when it comes to her friends. She honestly and deeply cares about them and wants them to be safe, despite her rampant teasing and occasional open mockery of them. Terezi prides herself on being a good friend and will put herself through daunting hardships (like kissing a corpse, ew) in order to help out those she cares about. This teasing and mockery isn't restricted to just friends, though. Terezi refers to herself as a joker and often engages in snarky banter with the other trolls. She can be both facetious and sarcastic at times, and employs a darker sense of humor with an air of flippancy, sometimes seemingly at a friend's expense. Terezi is the kind of person who would do something "just because it's funny", but never to the extent that it would severely injure another person. She doesn't really care if other people laugh along with her or not. If they can't laugh at themselves, it's their loss. One of Terezi's favorite pastimes is playing games, especially roleplay ones. She spent quite a long time (I'd estimate at a sweep or so) playing FLARP with Vriska and becoming close friends with her before the 'accident'. She also made lasting friendships with Aradia and Tavros through their FLARP escapades. The enjoyment that Terezi got out of these FLARP sessions was also a means to practice her legislacerator duties, and she liked to envision herself as a vigilante of justice while she was orchestrating the demise of the wicked. After the accident that left her blind, Terezi would engage in rounds of courtblock roleplay with her scalemate plushies to the same effect. One last notable thing about Terezi's personality is that she is very manipulative. She is an expert at discerning key motivations from someone's words and actions, and she uses this to guide their actions towards her own ends. Usually this involves subtle wordplay, reverse psychology, bluffing, or any other methods of subterfuge in her power. She can tailor her manipulations to fit her target, whichever she feels would work best. AU Personality Changes This version of Terezi has spent a year involuntarily taking part in a science experiment designed to emotionally break down its subjects. As such, there are a lot of dark and troubling things that she has been forced to endure which have had lasting effects on her personality. For one, Terezi is a lot more mature at this point than she would have any right to be in canon. She has not only had people she loves die in front of her, but she has killed both enemies and friends--sometimes accidentally and sometimes for the greater good. She has dealt with loss and with heartache and most of all with the futility of having no control and no escape. This comes across in her attitude as being more 'worn down' and not being as prone to acting flippant or facetious about serious issues. She still has the capacity to act like a child and to enjoy games and fun and her darker sense of humor, but she's quicker to put those things aside when they are inappropriate. This version of Terezi is also in the process of undergoing a shift in her ideology regarding justice. In canon, her justice is her driving force for a lot of the choices she makes, and this is still true after a year in Facility. However, her ideology has been subjected to influences from being around humans (and being canonswapped to having a 'human life' herself for one week, for which she still retains most of the fabricated memories), and she has quietly changed her mind about a few things. For one, she has realized that not all people who do bad things are inherently deceitful or malicious or criminal. Many of her friends and herself included have done things that she would classify as 'bad', and Terezi has done her best to justify these in her own mind. Sometimes these justifications hold water, sometimes they don't. Similarly, some of the people that she has considered irredeemable (most notably Vriska, but also others to a lesser degree) have turned their own attitudes around and proven that their crimes are not the be-all-end-all of their nature. Because of these instances the notions of 'redemption' and 'rehabilitation' have been taking shape in her mind for the past few months. However, these are all confined to her thoughts and feelings. As far as her actions are concerned, Terezi still does many of the same things that she did when she first arrived in Facility. Because of the strict social norms of Alternia involving the ruthlessness of higher bloods, it is a very dangerous thing to be considered 'weak'. Terezi canonly throws caution to the winds when social norms are involved, but she does show hesitance in regard to not living up to legislacerator values. Because of her development in Facility, this has caused her to become caught up in a personal struggle between what she knows is expected of her and what she thinks is right. The more she tries to imitate her role model's personality--the cold, unfeeling professionalism that Redglare was known for, the more it conflicts with her new ideas and the more uncomfortable she becomes with her ultimate goal. When she can eventually reconcile her idea of what she should be and her idea of what she's comfortable with into one, this will result in a more lenient take on her legislacerator career, but she isn't at that point just yet. To sum this up, this Terezi is older, more mature, and more open to understanding than what her original canonpoint would suggest. Her black and white world view has been smeared with shades of grey; and she is reaching the point in her life where she stops imitating, starts questioning, and begins forging her own path away from the marked trail that her ancestor laid down. Appearence Terezi is an adolescent Alternian troll, and as such, she shares all the physical features of her race. Her complexion is a light shade of gray and her hair is black, worn down to her shoulders and curled outwards. Sharp teeth and horns are also typical of trolls, but Terezi's teeth are fairly nondescript: short and uniformly even. Her horns are also short and conical, deep orange at the base while fading to a yellow hue at the tips. She wears a pair of vivid red shades, which ironically enough match her eyes exactly. Her deep red, burnt-to-a-crisp eyes. She has a feminine figure similar to humans, but the details of any sexual characteristics are still a mystery. As far as wardrobe is concerned, trolls have absolutely no concern for fashion. She wears a black T-shirt and black pants. Her T-shirt is plain except for the zodiac symbol of Libra written in teal on the front. Her shoes are the same delicious color of red as her glasses. Entering the game, Terezi would also be wearing a metal collar from A_Facility closely fitted around her neck. The collar is seamless in design and houses a strong electrical current. If tampered with, the current gives a shock to the wearer strong enough to cause unconsciousness. Also gathered from her time at A_Facility are some scars worth noting. During one particular experiment, her legs were badly burned, and she still has faint patches of lighter grey skin there. Also, there is a scar on the back of her neck in the shape of the Cancer symbol, which is usually hidden by her hair. Neither of them are visible when she's in her typical attire. Abilities and Weaknesses It's important to note first and foremost that Terezi is blind. She's not capable of seeing anything. Instead, she was taught by her lusus to develop her own "sight" through a kind of synesthesia. Instead of directly seeing the colors around her, Terezi can smell, hear, and taste them. Thus, she "sees" the world in scent, sound, and flavor. Granted, this ability is nowhere near perfect. The image presented to her is blurry at best, like someone trying to paint a detailed picture with a sponge. However, her sense of taste paints a stronger picture than her sense of smell, so she is able to "see" better when she's capable of licking the object she's trying to observe. Otherwise, details are difficult for her to pick out. Terezi's fetch modus (her means of storing items in hammerspace as per the norm of the series) is the Scratch N Sniff modus. She uses her troll caegar to scratch her sylladex, which gives her the scent of the object contained within. Her specibus (weapon allocation) is canekind, meaning that she is only proficient with using canes or canelike objects in fights. As far as fighting ability goes, Terezi is fairly high on the echeladder. From her point in time, the trolls have completed their session and defeated their denizens. Together they also defeated the Black King and almost won their game. Suffice to say, she's no pushover in combat. The only special ability that Terezi exhibits is the ability to see future outcomes. This isn't the same as just seeing the future, which implies that the future is linear and set in stone. Terezi is capable of seeing the results of choices to be made by both other people and herself, like seeing different diverging paths through a forest. She doesn't see whole scenes, but rather flashes and snippets of these future outcomes which can help her decide which choice to make. It can be assumed that these paths get harder to see, the further away from the present moment they are. Character Relationships Ummmm.... Coming as soon as I get a chart made and have things to fill it with!